


脚链

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	脚链

卫生间的空气总是弥漫着怎么也消不散的潮气，可能是宿舍人多用的频繁，水流似乎没几分钟就要重新冲刷一遍地面，留下总是干不掉的湿。  
黄铉辰怀抱毛巾和换洗衣物踩着拖鞋走进去，带上聊胜于无的玻璃门，顺手把东西放在外侧柜子上，扭头还没来得及打开花洒开调节水温，就先看见了地漏边上露出的一个细长条状物。  
他第一瞬间以为是什么不该出现的昆虫，吓得整个人一激灵僵在原地，可再仔细看下去就注意到上面明显经过人工加工后的金属色泽和质感。  
弯下腰，食指小心翼翼按住留在外侧的一截线条，为了防止一不小心弄巧成拙又把它掉回地漏里，就那么保持着压在地面的动作慢慢把它向外拖出来。  
实际上当他凑近的时候就已经认出那条银色金属链是什么了，等链子末尾的卡扣啪的一声从缝隙中跳出来，昭示着没有坠落风险之后他便把它捏住捡了起来。  
没有挂饰，简单的银质蛇骨链，比手链更长，做项链又太短，那个长度更加确定了他心里判断是正确的，毕竟他们其实也算在很多场合下见过了。  
真的，很多，场合。

不急着把它送回主人身边，黄铉辰随意但仔细把它放在自己换洗的衣服旁边，确认没有向别处滑落的迹象，便转过头和热水器开关开始了循环往复的战争。

等他洗完澡出来，原本打算走向卧室的脚步却突然停下了，他要找的人正坐在客厅沙发上，一条腿踩着沙发边沿，另一条腿搭在地板，黄铉辰边用毛巾擦头发边用目光扫过，确定没看到本该待在那的东西。  
沙发上的人似乎因为他突如其来又找不到理由的停滞感到一丝疑惑，抬起眼睛瞟了他一眼，又飞快挪回自己手机上，什么话都没说。  
他的头发还挂着湿润的水气，比平时看起来黑得更深，垂得更沉。

黄铉辰停下揉搓自己长发的动作，把毛巾从脖子上摘下来放在旁边。  
自从他的头发留长，洗完澡用毛巾再怎么使劲儿擦对于脑袋顶上厚重的发丝也只能算杯水车薪，最后还是要靠吹风机来处理，他只是没办法改掉这个习惯。

徐彰彬对他的行动没什么好奇，在第一次注视之后就没再抬过眼皮，连黄铉辰走到他旁边低头看着他都没给点反应。

“有没有发现少了什么东西。”  
“？”  
徐彰彬没听懂他这没头没尾的问句，扭头在房间里四下观望了一下，又转回来。  
“没有吧？”  
“我说你。”  
“我？”  
他低头看了看。  
“也没有吧？”  
“……确定吗？”  
“……”  
洗漱完的黄铉辰像是把一天的疲劳都给洗出来了，散乱的头发和压出一点皱褶的宽大白T恤让他显得颓丧，像哪本书里描绘的落魄艺术家，连带整个人语气都变得低沉喑哑，舍不得多说几个字又不肯直接告诉他答案，故弄玄虚得有点不讨人喜欢。  
徐彰彬看了他一眼，没再出声，单方面决定忽略他不够直白的叙事，重新把注意力交还给手机上奔跑的游戏角色。  
黄铉辰见他这样，识趣地放弃了无关话题，伸手从自己运动长裤的裤兜里掏出那条链子，举在空中让它慢慢垂落，在手指下方左右晃荡。

“……确定吗？”  
“……”  
徐彰彬坐起来，低头看了一下自己的腿，然后伸出手。  
黄铉辰往前凑了凑，把手里的东西稳妥地放回眼前摊开的掌心上，又有点委屈似的撅了下嘴，却没有说什么。

“我都不知道它丢了，在哪捡的？”  
徐彰彬放软了语气，锁紧的眉头稍微舒展弯曲了一些，闪出些光亮的眼睛终于让他的表情看起来不再那么拒人千里。  
“浴室的地漏里面，都掉下去一半了，又被我拽出来。”  
黄铉辰站在那慢悠悠解释，眼神在那个人头顶的发旋上回荡。  
“谢谢啦。”  
他的哥哥用轻巧上扬的尾音作为这句话的声调，黄铉辰觉得有点被怠慢，又不自觉沉浸于这舒适亲近的语气里，最后也只在没意识到的时候露出个无声的笑。  
“我记得你说谁送给你的，注意保管好吧。”  
“……这也不是光我注意就能办到的……”  
徐彰彬把链子在手里整理了一下，一条腿屈在身前，膝盖挨着下巴，低头用两只手捏住金属链的两端绕过脚踝，本该顺势挂上的搭扣在相撞之后从他指尖滑落，左手一侧不听话地坠了下来，它的主人只好重新捏住它，又一次开始寻找那不到一毫米长得细小锁扣开关。

黄铉辰沉默地看着他手上的动作，对这件事的发展毫无意外。  
他哥哥因为过度投入，整个人蜷成小小一只，嘴唇有些紧张地翘起来，下垂的睫毛一闪一闪，他左右换着方向总想找个合适的观察角度却总是失败，那条细长的链子怎么也不愿意配合他的主人，一次次从他指尖挣脱，像是要去追寻什么不该存在的自由。

黄铉辰没说话也没有动作，他几乎有些不理解为什么如此简单的事情在他手里会变得看起来如此这般复杂。  
或许是灯光太暗了，或许是链子沾过沐浴露肥皂水变得难以捉摸，或许这个卡扣本身就是什么不太好用的规格。  
可就像是一件马上就可以完成的事情平白无故被拉长了时间，开始让人有些不耐烦，即使这和自己本就无关。  
三、二、一。  
当徐彰彬又一次没能将两个铁环卡在一次之后嘟嘟囔囔抬起头。

黄铉辰太认得那目光了，如果面临了许多次失败，他便会习惯性去寻找一个可以帮助他的人，而不知为什么自己似乎经常就是站在这里等待召唤的一个。  
马上就要来了吧，那叫着自己名字的声音，通常会用撒着娇又带点命令的语气，没法否认是有那么一点点可爱，让人无奈却又不可能放着他不管。  
你看，我说过你一个人什么都做不好吧，即便是这么简单的事。  
他几乎已经想好了等一下用哪句话来打趣自己这个生活技能着实一般却总不愿承认的哥哥。

年轻人就像站进护栏的斗牛，已经隔着护栏看见火红摇摆的披风，满心想着朝着艳丽鲜红的移动目标刺过去，却突然被合上了眼前的大门。

徐彰彬求助的目光确实完全按照他的想象扬了起来，却在落到他脸上的一瞬间转了个弯轻描淡写地从另一侧滑了下去，他看起来就像个可能只是为了甩开挡住眼睛的刘海才偶尔抬头不经意看向他的人，视线没在他身上停留一瞬就又低头沉默着继续和手中的链条搏斗去了。

“……怎么了？”  
“……什么怎么了？”  
徐彰彬的语气仿佛是懒得答话可沉默又太失礼不符合他性格才只好勉强回给他一个句子。  
“……我帮你。”  
黄铉辰坐过去，向他伸出手，却被眼前的人向后躲开。  
“不用。”大概是觉得拒绝得太生硬，徐彰彬马上又接着开口，“没事，我自己来就好你回去吧。”  
“……”  
不知道该怎么解释，这有礼但疏远的态度给黄铉辰带来了一丝难以形容焦躁，又拉扯着心脏慢慢下坠。  
明明只要示弱服软喊一下他的名字就可以解决，可这个人就非要跟谁赌气似的去选择更复杂的那条分支选项。

他也不是所有事都乖乖听话的人，小一点的年轻人抿着嘴直接伸手去拿徐彰彬手里的东西，对方同样再一次沉默决绝地躲开。  
明明没人发出声音，可空气中却蕴含了更多从肢体表现出的对抗。

黄铉辰有点不耐烦了，他放下手，似乎是放弃了把徐彰彬手上的东西作为目标，可在对方放松警惕的下一秒就转移方向一把握住他的脚踝往自己身前拖过去。  
徐彰彬被他突如其来这一下外力拽得身形不稳向后一倒，顾不得别的忙着用手撑住自己下滑的上半身的时候一不注意就被人把手里的链子抢了过去。

“……”  
他憋了口气没说话，只是用手肘架在身侧稍稍撑起上身，不满地瞪着对方，胸口因为说不清是怒气还是突然受惊的喘息上下起伏。  
黄铉辰也没看他，自顾自地把拽过来的那条腿架在自己大腿上，然后把手上的银链子往他的脚踝绕上去，仔仔细细扣好。  
事实证明并没有什么看不清的昏暗光线，那卡扣看起来也和其他饰品没什么区别，这么看来唯一的解释就是他哥哥的手大概仍然不太适合这种精细作业。

脚踝上的金属链条凉飕飕的，滚动起来的时候花纹还带起点酥麻的痒，可黄铉辰轻轻抵着他皮肤的手指传来的温度才最让人心神不宁。  
徐彰彬没再坚持挣脱，转而注视起那青年低头专注的脸。  
可长发散落下来挡住了他整个侧脸，几乎什么都看不清，唯一能找到的就是下颌线和紧闭着双唇的线条。

过了几秒钟，最多十几秒钟，黄铉辰慢慢直起身子，又仔细把那条银色链条在徐彰彬脚踝上转了一圈确认没有松动才自我肯定般点点头。  
“好了。”  
“……”  
他抬头，刚好撞上徐彰彬的目光，那视线对着他停留了三秒有余，才借着下一次眨眼的机会转开。  
徐彰彬把腿收回来，没出声，默默看着那条重新缠回身上的银色细线，不知道在想什么。

房间又安静下来，安静到可以听见插线板传来的电流声。  
远处的房间里偶尔还有电脑打字鼠标点击和走路的声响，可隔着紧闭的门就像加了一个闷闷的声音滤镜，仿佛来自另一个世界，和现在的他们一点关系都没有。

又过了一会儿，徐彰彬身前的沙发因为突然加重的重量发出些抱怨般的挤压声响一边向下凹陷下去，他没什么动作，但最后还是轻轻侧过头躲开了凑到嘴边的唇。  
“……”  
黄铉辰没有追上去继续，倒是停下来打量起他哥哥的脸，有些疲惫，又有些不知道哪里传来的失落。  
“……怎么了？”  
他声音很轻，几乎算是半个气音，他哥哥身上和自己身上的水汽绕在一起，潮湿又温暖，让他有那么点倦意涌上心头。  
徐彰彬没说话，只是摇摇头。  
黄铉辰缓慢地眨眼，又靠近了些。  
“那为什么不让我帮忙？”  
“……”  
他哥哥不肯看他，眼睛飘向远处的一个不知名角落。  
黄铉辰知道他在做思想斗争，让这个人说一句心里话从来不是件容易的事，黄铉辰也不是很擅长这个，他能给的只是一些沉默和耐心，平时表现得可能不算好，可这时候他也还是能够办到。  
脑袋轻轻靠在对方额角，他不着急也没有催促，只把自己完全靠向对方，两手撑在徐彰彬身侧，身体重量像是为了刻意施加给对方的禁锢一样留给了他。  
徐彰彬不出声，连呼吸声也轻轻柔柔的，身上散发湿漉漉的洗发水残香，一阵阵地随着气流滑过他鼻尖。

黄铉辰是有点累了，尤其是紧挨着这么温软的身躯，就像回到铺满蓬松棉花的温暖小窝，他的指尖忍不住在徐彰彬短袖下的皮肤上来回摩挲起来，缓慢轻柔又仔细，好像没什么目的，只是单纯为了感受那一片肌肤接触指尖的触感罢了。  
房间还是很静，他身下的人终于细微地挪动了一下。  
黄铉辰没动，但立刻抬起垂下的眼睛望向对方的脸。  
虽然他哥哥仍然没转过来，可那微启的嘴唇透露了他将要讲出些什么的准备动作。

“……你……看起来不愿意。”  
徐彰彬的声音因为安静了太久有一点沙哑，同样很轻，很快就融化在空气里。  
“……是吧……”  
黄铉辰在心中的猜测还算是对了，他眨眨眼睛，又把视线垂了下去，同样等了一会才不疾不徐地开口。  
“我是不愿意。”  
“……”  
身下的人凝固了几秒，然后企图撑起身子的动作被早有准备的黄铉辰控制住了。  
黄铉辰嗓子里发出一声像是咕哝般的笑，抬起头又往前凑了凑，用身体压住面前又有些动怒的人，“……但是你不叫我我更不愿意。”  
他透过刘海的目光笔直地穿透一切投射进他哥哥的眼睛里，声音终于不再是那么有气无力的压抑着音量，而是清晰冷静地又一次陈述了一遍。  
“比普通的不愿意要多许多的不愿意。”  
“……”  
他哥哥的嘴唇动了动，最后也没能说出什么，但从他闪烁的眼睛里黄铉辰读出了类似你有毛病吗之类的抱怨。  
他笑了一下，把头又垂下来抵上对方，示好似的轻轻蹭了蹭，语气也恢复成了一开始带点鼻音的慵懒疲惫。  
“对不起嘛，总是忍不住欺负你……好像真的很难改……”  
“你能不能成熟一点……”  
黄铉辰肩膀因为忍不住笑而颤抖起来，徐彰彬窘迫地涨红了脸。  
“我觉得哥你没有资格说我……”  
他抬起头，腾出一只手把凌乱散落的头发向后一把捋过去，露出无时无刻都那样漂亮的脸。  
“……我……”  
徐彰彬似乎是不满地还要反驳，才刚张嘴就被一个啄在嘴唇上的吻打断了。  
小孩亲完他，又拉开点距离盯着他悄悄地笑，笑得鼻子旁边皱起几条可爱的纹路，看得徐彰彬气不打一处来。  
“你别以……”  
嘴里的话再次被打断，这个吻比上一次的时间又延长了一点，而这一次分开之后黄铉辰没有再后退，只一边轻轻的呼吸一边盯着他哥的眼睛。  
两个人的气息杂乱地融在一起，蒸腾得他们之间温度都因此而提高了些，年轻人虽然没有任何动作，但眼里缓慢燃动的火光催促要求着眼前的人，直到对方有些羞涩又乖顺地迎上来。  
几下轻柔短暂的啄吻之后，他哥哥的手终于慢慢绕上他的脖子，黄铉辰满意地笑了，只是那些笑容都融进了舌尖交缠，柔软又深入的吻里。

方灿提着自己的电脑包在凌晨的街道上走着，深秋的天气早已转凉，他虽然不怕冷，但为了保证自身健康还是加快了步伐。  
楼道里感应灯照着门上的指纹锁，拇指按上去一声简单的解锁提示音过后他用没拿东西的手压下门把推开了门。  
本以为早就熄灯了的客厅意外的灯火通明，他的两个弟弟正坐在沙发上，一人霸占了一头，顺着门口的动静一前一后把视线转向了他。  
重度smart phone依存症患者徐彰彬的手机扔在离自己八丈远的地方，正一边往下抻着自己衣摆一边坐直，而黄铉辰因为头发太乱，甚至努力拨拉了好几下才勉强把眼睛露出来。

方灿差点笑出声。  
他一边换鞋一边打了声招呼就往自己房间走，可没走两步又停下来想了想，然后回头看着客厅的俩人。  
正在悄悄互相使眼色的人因为他突然地转身又猛地别开了视线。

“……怎么说呢，就感觉突然能体会家长进孩子房间看见他对着电脑显示器上干干净净一张桌面时候的感觉了。”

相比起来还是黄铉辰演技比较好，面无表情甚至有些无辜地朝着队长眨了眨眼，只是徐彰彬已经根本藏不住耳边蔓延到脖子上的红。

END


End file.
